Geht's Dir Schon Besser
by SeKaYa
Summary: ... Es gibt keine Freude ohne Trauer. Und keine Liebe ohne Leid....  Songfiction, SSLE bzw. LEJP, keine Spoiler Band 7


**Geht's Dir Schon Besser**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Das Lied ist "Geht's dir schon besser" von Ich und Ich. (Die vollständige Version ist auf ff.de zu finden).  
_Anmerkung_: Die Songfiction entstand noch VOR dem siebten Band.

* * *

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das passieren würde. Ich hielt dich bisher immer für eine starke Persönlichkeit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so sehr davon mitgenommen sein würdest. Ich dachte, du würdest es wegstecken wie bisher. Du hast doch bisher alles wegstecken können. Die Streiche, die Verspottungen... einfach alles. Du warst doch immer so stark. Und dann fielst du in dieses Loch, in dem du immer mehr versankst. Es ist nun schon so viele Wochen her, und doch mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Ich will es nicht offen zugeben. Nicht, nachdem ich dir das angetan habe. Ich habe dich fallengelassen. Fallegelassen wegen deinem Erzfeind. Potter. Nein, inzwischen ist es für mich ja James. James. Wenn du diesen Namen aus meinem Mund hörst, bist du sicherlich vollkommen erbost. Du wirst mich dafür hassen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hätte ich ein wenig darauf achten sollen. Aber ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Ich habe festgestellt, dass du nicht perfekt bist, und dann habe ich mir einfach jemand anderen gesucht, der mir besser geeignet schien. Aber trotz all meiner Selbstsucht mache ich mir nun Sorgen um dich. Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Tag für Tag. Und doch will ich nichts anderes, als dass es dir wieder besser geht. Und doch weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll...

Ich weiß, du warst nie besonders offen. Du hast die meisten Leute gemieden, seit ich dich kenne. Es sind inzwischen sechs einhalb Jahre, fast sieben. Ich habe dich seit dem ersten Schuljahr beobachtet. Du warst anders als die anderen. Du warst niemand, der sich unter Gruppenzwang stellte. Du gingst immer deinen eigenen Weg, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du dich manchmal gerne zu den anderen gestellt hättest. Du warst vom ersten Tag an einsam. Zwar konnte ich mich selbst als deine Bekannte bezeichnen, aber ich glaube, ich habe dich nie wirklich gekannt. Nicht, bis zu jenem Augenblick, als du mir so zurückhaltend und verunsichert gestandest, dass du mich mögen würdest. Ich habe dich innerhalb dieser Zeit besser kennen gelernt als jeder andere an dieser Schule. Du hast immer die Einsamkeit gesucht, wolltest nie etwas über dich preisgeben. Du hattest Angst, nicht wahr? Du hast dich davor gefürchtet, verletzt zu werden, wenn jemand näher an dich herankommen würde. Und du hattest Recht damit. Ich bin an dich herangekommen und habe dich mehr verletzt, als jeder Streich es gekonnt hätte. James und seine Freunde... Spielchen, was sie getan haben. Ich habe dir das Herz gebrochen. Kein Wunder, dass du dich wieder zurückgezogen hast, dich unter hochgeschlossener Kleidung versteckst und wieder so abweisend geworden bist wie früher. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du es einfach hinnimmst, aber ich wusste in meinem Inneren genau, wie schrecklich das für dich sein musste. Und dennoch habe ich es getan.

Ich bin jetzt oft draußen, sitze zusammen mit James und seinen Freunden am See. Wir albern herum. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass du nie so albern warst, wenn wir uns an den See gesetzt haben. Du warst ganz anders als sie. Erwachsener. Aber auch irgendwie sensibler. Und nun? Nun sehe ich dich, wenn wir alle über die Ländereien streifen und uns am Sonnenschein erfreuen, wie du an irgendeinem Fenster stehst und zu uns hinausstarrst. Du scheinst nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Ich sehe dich oft am Fenster sitzen. Auch in der Bibliothek bist du oft. Aber ich hatte seit dem Tag, an dem ich dir so unsensibel gesagt habe, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, nie mehr die Gelegenheit, mit dir zu sprechen. Du gehst nicht raus. Ich habe dich bei dem letzten Quidditchspiel vermisst, weißt du? Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Du gehst sonst immer zu den Spielen deines Hauses. Und ich hatte gedacht, dass ich dich vielleicht wieder sehen würde, wie du alles andere vergessen und nur noch daran denken würdest, dass deine Mannschaft die meine schlagen solle. Diese Rivalitäten waren ein fester Bestandteil unserer Beziehung, wir haben uns oft damit geneckt. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau daran. Warum kann es nicht wie früher sein, als wir noch Freunde waren? Jetzt sehe ich dich nur noch im Unterricht, wo du mich nur ignorierst. Nicht einmal in Zaubertränke willst du noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben. In der Bibliothek gehst du mir aus dem Weg, wenn ich mich deinem Tisch nähere. Natürlich bin ich selten allein, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass wir noch reden könnten. Ich will mit dir reden, doch du blockst jeden Versuch ab, gehst mir aus dem Weg. Macht es dich so fertig, mich mit James zusammenzusehen? Ich sehe es dir an, dass es dich innerlich zerfrisst. Es ist deutlich zu erkennen. Du siehst aus, als ob du kaum noch etwas anderes tun würdest als zu lernen. Du bist einsam. Bin ich schuld daran?

Manchmal, ganz selten, sehe ich, wie du wieder so bist wie früher. Vor unserer Beziehung. Du zeigst dein spöttisches Lächeln, machst deine Späße, die kaum einer lustig finden kann außer dir und ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist. In diesen Momenten bin ich fast versucht, zu dir zu gehen und dich dafür zu umarmen. Aber dann ist da wieder diese Niedergeschlagenheit, diese Resignation, die dich umgibt. Haben meine Worte dich denn so sehr verletzt? Oder ist es die Tatsache, dass ich nun mit James ausgehe? Ich weiß, dass ich früher oft gesagt habe, dass ich ihn nicht leiden könne. Wir haben früher oft über ihn und seine Freunde hergezogen. Sie waren uns zu kindisch. Aber vielleicht brauche ich das Kindische nun und du bist mir zu erwachsen. Natürlich war die Zeit mit dir schön. Ich bereue nichts, was wir getan haben. Und ich kann auch nicht bereuen, dich verlassen zu haben. Eine Beziehung mit dir, ohne dass ich dich noch liebe, das konnte ich nicht. Und es wäre dir gegenüber auch nicht ehrlich. Ich werde diese Zeit nie vergessen, werde dich nie vergessen, aber das Leben geht weiter. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich vergisst, aber du musst darüber hinwegsehen und weitermachen. Du darfst dich nicht so hängen lassen, wie du es nun tust.

Sind es James' flapsige Bemerkungen, die dich immer wieder so runterziehen? Ich weiß, dass er dich deswegen verspottet, weil er eine Freundin hat und du nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass wir zusammenwaren. Niemand weiß das, nur wir beide. Wir wissen doch beide, dass unsere Beziehung zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor? In unseren Zeiten vollkommen unmöglich. Noch dazu eine Muggelgeborene... du hättest sicherlich Ärger mit deinen Hauskameraden bekommen, wenn sie es entdeckt hätten. Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Du wirst sicher darüber hinwegkommen. Und ein Teil von mir wird dich immer mögen, das weißt du. Also lass dich nicht so hängen und mach da weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Es gibt bestimmt genug Mädchen, die dich interessant finden, die gerne mal mit dir ausgehen würden. Trauer mir nicht nach. Lächle wieder. Nur ein bisschen. Denn wenn du nicht glücklich bist, kann ich es auch nicht sein. Mein Herz wird traurig sein deswegen.

Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir im Sommer am See lagen, in unserer versteckten Ecke? Wir haben die Wolken beobachtet. Figuren gesucht. Wir hatten viel Spaß. Weißt du, auch wenn ich nun James liebe, ich habe ihm nie von diesem Platz erzählt. Vielleicht kennt er ihn, ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind nie dort hingegangen. Das ist unser Platz. Unser Platz, hörst du? Ich habe dich nicht ganz aus meinem Leben verbannt, denk das nicht. Du bist immer noch da und ich werde die Erinnerung an unsere Beziehung pflegen. Vielleicht geht es dir dann ja genauso, wenn du die Wolken siehst, so wie es mir immer geht. Ich muss immer an dich denken, wenn ich in den Himmel sehe. James hat nicht das Verständnis dafür. Nein, das ist etwas, was uns verbindet. Und nur uns. Es gibt viele Dinge, die James nicht hat. Er ist nicht perfekt, niemand ist das. Aber er scheint perfekter zu sein. Er hat ein charmantes Lächeln und ist beliebt. Und er liebt mich von ganzem Herzen. Ich weiß, du hast das auf deine Weise auch getan. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist in deiner Vergangenheit, dass du nicht so offen zeigen kannst, was du fühlst, aber ich glaube auch, dass es daran lag. Und nun sehe ich, wie du es nicht verbergen kannst, wie schlecht es dir geht. Ich beobachte dich beim Frühstück. Du sitzt da und starrst deine Kaffeetasse an. Du isst nichts, ich sehe es. Du trinkst nur Kaffee und manchmal nicht einmal den. Manchmal sehe ich, wie du dir irgendeinen Trank in die Tasse kippst. Zu häufig, wie mir aufgefallen ist. Ich weiß genug über Tränke, um zu wissen, dass das, egal was es ist, nicht gut sein kann. Dass du beim Mittagessen so häufig fehlst und so wenig isst, kann auch nicht gut sein. Bitte, mach dich nicht selbst kaputt. Das ist es nun wirklich nicht wert.

Im Unterricht wirkst du so unkonzentriert, auch wenn du noch immer so gut wie zuvor bist. Du hast oft tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen? Ist es schon so schlimm geworden, dass es dir den Schlaf raubt? Ich dachte anfangs wirklich, es wäre normaler Liebeskummer. Wir alle haben das irgendwann mal. Ich hatte auch früher einmal Liebeskummer. Aber ich merke, dass es mehr ist als das. Hat dich denn noch kein Lehrer darauf angesprochen? Dein Hauslehrer? Ich weiß, dass Professor McGonagall schon mit dir reden wollte, doch ich glaube, sie weiß nicht, wie sie dich ansprechen soll. Du magst sie nicht. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Du ein Slytherin. Aber du magst auch so kaum jemanden. Ich sehe oft genug, wie du andauernd Leuten an den Kopf wirfst, dass du sie hasst. Hass ist ein starkes Wort, weißt du? Wenn du sagen würdest, dass du sie nicht magst, dass du sie verabscheust, das könnte ich akzeptieren. Aber hassen? Hasst du mich jetzt auch? Die Welt ist nicht so schlecht, wie du wahrscheinlich denkst. Aber ich habe auch gut reden, nicht wahr? Trotzdem solltest du nicht denken, dass du als einziger schlecht behandelt wirst. Ich weiß, dass die meisten nicht nett zu dir sind, aber ist das so wichtig für dich, dass du nun alles hinwirfst? Die Welt ist ungerecht. Das Leben ist ungerecht. Aber du musst kämpfen! Wenn nicht für mich, dann tu es wenigstens für dich. Du hast doch früher auch nichts darauf gegeben, was andere dachten und taten. Dann tu es jetzt auch nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was alles zwischen dir und James steht, ob es nur die üblichen Schuldifferenzen sind, wie es sie überall gibt oder ob es nun auch meinetwegen ist, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr euch noch streitet. Ich weiß, dass du schon immer sehr erwachsen warst in deiner Art. Du hast dich nicht an dem üblichen Gelächter und Geläster beteiligt, hast meist ein wenig abseits gestanden und zugehört. Du hast dir immer deine eigene Meinung gebildet. Aber du musst auch bedenken, dass wir nicht alle so sind. Manche sind eben noch ein wenig kindischer. James und seine Freunde wollen eben diese Zeit, ihre Jugend ausleben. Vielleicht hattest du nie eine solche Zeit, aber du kannst es anderen nicht verübeln, wenn sie eine haben wollen. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir zusammensein kann. Du bist zwar nett und alles, aber ich habe dich nie wirklich lachen sehen. Du lachst nicht über Witze wie andere, du zeigst bei manchen Späßen zwar ein schmales Lächeln, doch ich sehe nicht, wie du offen und frei lachst. Dennoch solltest du die verbliebene Schulzeit nutzen. Auch wenn du in Zaubererkreisen erwachsen bist, du gehst zur Schule. Mach ein paar unsinnige Dinge. Nutz die Zeit. Das Leben ist hart genug, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist. Lass dich nicht von dem da draußen unterkriegen.

Ich habe gut reden. Ich lasse mich nie unterkriegen. Aber ich habe auch nicht so viele Feinde wie du, nicht wahr? Ich bin der Liebling der Lehrer, der Liebling der Rumtreiber. Ich habe alles, was man sich wünschen kann. Das ist der Eindruck, den du von mir haben musst. Aber auch ich habe Probleme. Meine Schwester hasst mich. Von mir werden gute Noten erwartet. Ich muss mich gegen die Spötteleien anderer verteidigen. Ich muss mich gegen jene verteidigen, die auf mir herumhacken, weil ich aus einer Muggelfamilie stamme. Du weißt sicherlich ganz genau, wie das ist, wenn man verspottet wird. Du siehst, du bist nicht der einzige mit Problemen. Jeder hat Probleme. Selbst die Rumtreiber haben welche. Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du so tust, als ob du der einzige Mensch auf Erden bist, der leidet. So verhältst du dich nämlich. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, es tut mir auch leid, aber wie soll ich dir denn helfen, wenn du niemanden an dich ranlässt? Wie soll ich irgendetwas tun, wenn ich nicht kann? Ich will dir helfen, ich will, dass es dir besser geht. Und es ist mit Sicherheit besser, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Hättest du an meiner Stelle nicht auch so gehandelt? Hättest du etwa wirklich so weitermachen wollen, mit dieser Gewissheit, dass du mich nicht liebst? So ist es besser, glaub mir. Wenn es auch nur ein kleiner Trost sein sollte, ich fühle mich deswegen ebenfalls nicht gut.

Ich weiß, ich kann nicht darauf hoffen, dass du mir deine Glückwünsche zu meiner Beziehung zu James geben wirst. Das wäre töricht und dumm. Warum solltest du eine Beziehung gutheißen, die dich deiner Liebe beraubt hat? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es vielleicht tun würdest, wenn es nicht James wäre und wenn ich dich nicht für diesen anderen verlassen hätte. Auf deine Glückwünsche kann ich nicht vertrauen, aber dafür will ich, dass du weißt, dass du meinen Segen hast, egal mit wem du nun ausgehen würdest. Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir besser geht, dass du irgendwann dein Glück findest, so wie ich meines nun mit James gefunden habe. Ich weiß, du würdest niemals von Glück sprechen, nicht mit dem Namen deines Erzfeindes im selben Satz, außer, es würde ein Unglück beinhalten, aber du verstehst das hoffentlich. Du verstehst so vieles, was James nicht versteht. Ich wünschte, du würdest weiterhin mit mir reden, aber das sind Wunschträume, das weiß ich. Du hast mich einmal gefragt, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, wie es wäre, niemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden kann. Ich habe mit "nein" geantwortet, du hast geschwiegen. Ich weiß, warum du nichts gesagt hast. Und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann ebenfalls nur noch mit einem "nein" antworten kannst. Ich möchte, dass du dich nicht mehr fragst, warum du einsam bist. Ich möchte, dass du hinausgehst und siehst, dass das Leben nicht so trist ist, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Irgendwann wirst du vielleicht erkennen, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gibt. Es gibt keine Freude ohne Trauer. Und keine Liebe ohne Leid.

Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du deine große Liebe finden wirst. Nun, wo es zwischen uns aus ist, für immer. Vielleicht war ich deine erste große Liebe – du warst auf jeden Fall die meine. Weißt du, man sagt, dass man die erste Liebe niemals vergisst, egal was passiert. Ich glaube daran. Aber das heißt nicht, dass das Leben dort endet. Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen. Ich habe mich nun in James verliebt. Ob es wirklich hält, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht finde ich irgendwann einen besseren Mann, verliebe mich noch einmal. Aber du solltest dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass es aus ist zwischen uns. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich hasse oder du mich hassen sollst. Wir könnten so gut Freunde bleiben, aber ich vermute, für dich gibt es in dieser Hinsicht nur Hass oder Liebe. Das ist sehr schade. Aber ich verstehe es und akzeptiere es. Du wirst sicher nicht auf mich hören wollen, wenn ich dich jetzt darum bitte, einfach weiterzumachen. Du bist nicht der Typ für einen solchen Neuanfang, du lebst zu sehr im Gestern, was das betrifft. Ist es die irrwitzige Hoffung, dass ich zu dir zurückkommen könnte? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe nur, wie du dich immer mehr kaputtmachst. Du nimmst Tränke, um deinen Schlafmangel auszugleichen. Du nimmst sie, um deine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Kannst du nicht ertragen, dass es nicht mehr so ist wie früher? Du bist einfach nicht der Typ, der durch eine rosarote Brille sieht. Und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das sehr gerne möchtest. Du möchtest nicht mehr denken müssen. Doch Tränke werden dir nicht bei diesem Unterfangen helfen – lass es und lebe einfach weiter!

Dich unbekümmert lächeln sehen. Dich lachen hören. Das sind meine wertvollsten Erinnerungen aus der Zeit mit dir zusammen. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du diese Seite von dir irgendwann wieder jemandem zeigen wirst. Dass du es nicht offen tun wirst, ist mir klar. Ich kann es auch nicht von dir erwarten, du würdest gegen deinen Charakter handeln. Ich will nicht, dass du dich so sehr veränderst. Ich will nur, dass du wieder glücklich bist. Würde ich dir das ins Gesicht sagen, du würdest es für blanken Hohn halten. Vielleicht würdest du noch unglücklicher werden. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du kannst diese Dinge nicht verkraften. Sind dir die meisten Gefühle denn so fremd? Menschen sind grausam, das hast du mir einmal gesagt, als wir über James und seine Freunde gesprochen haben. Ja, sie sind grausam. Ich bin auch ein Mensch, ich bin auch grausam, nicht wahr? Ich habe nie wirklichen Liebeskummer gehabt, aber wenn ich dich sehe, dann weiß ich, dass es wohl der schrecklichste Schmerz sein muss, denn man ertragen muss. Ob man es kann, ist eine andere Sache, vermute ich. Du kannst es scheinbar nicht. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es könnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Doch ich will nicht, dass du daran zerbrichst. Kehr ins Leben zurück und mach einfach weiter. Schritt für Schritt. Lass dir Zeit, deine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und zum normalen Alltag zurückzukehren. Niemand drängt dich. Nur du solltest es tun, bevor du in diesem Sumpf versinkst, in den du dich da verirrt hast.

Und dann, eines Tages, Severus Snape, wirst du vielleicht vergessen, dass Lily Evans dir das Herz gebrochen und dich für deinen Erzfeind verlassen hat...


End file.
